


Blood and Sweat

by greymadder (whatisausername)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fighting Kink, M/M, Not-So-Friendly Sparring, Oral Sex, Pre-Omnic Crisis, Pre-Overwatch, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisausername/pseuds/greymadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s an opening, you know.” Gabriel taunted, taking a step closer. Chest bumping against Jack’s, he looked off to the side when he felt Jack’s fingers curl in the front of his tank top. “You’d have to play dirty, but Boy Scout doesn’t have it in him, does he?” He spat, looking back quickly and fixing him with a goading look.</p><p>“You think that’s true?” Jack asked, tilting his chin up and glaring at Gabriel. Gabriel couldn’t resist leaning just a bit closer, pressing Jack harder against the wall to accentuate his point.</p><p>“Oh blondie, I know it is.” Gabriel growled, right into Jack’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Sweat

Jack’s fist met the material of the bag with a satisfying thump. The chain it was suspended by rattled, and he brought around a kick that landed just as solidly. He moved back to his starting position, feeling his knuckles through the leather gloves and making sure nothing was dislocated. It was hard to tell, being enhanced like he was. The adrenaline always started surging through his systems too quickly, the pain coming too slowly. It was one drawback, but then again, they could do things that no one else could. They weren’t supposed to be normal people, with bodies that told them when to stop.

They were made to push boundaries. Fitting, for harbingers of the new era, but it got old. Sometimes Jack just wanted to be a person again, to want and do what humans want and do. With each injection those thoughts seemed more and more distant, but there were times that they didn’t. It was times like those that Jack wasn’t thinking about some future he couldn’t feel or see, but about something and someone far more palpable.  

He tried to keep it to himself, for the most part. 

The grunting from Gabriel as the man whaled on the bag beside him drew Jack away from his borderline existential ponderings. He was glad for it. His thoughts were becoming too cyclical these days, too ruminating and deep.

Jack gave a glance to him, quickly over his shoulder as he sunk his fists twice more into the bag, thrice, then kicked it so hard it swayed over, just grazing Gabriel’s space. The man turned, fists still ready, without a single sweat broken. He wasn’t even breathing hard, despite what an animal he was when it came to hand-to-hand, how little he held back even when it was just a simple black punching bag.

Jack wasn’t bad himself. He was quicker, better with his fists than Gabriel. Ambidextrous, both hooks killer and with an uppercut that would just about kill you. Gabriel’s fists were strong, but they were just a distraction. He did a lot of feints, before swinging in with a knee or a kick that if you were on the receiving end of, you’d feel your soul leaving your body along with the last of your breath.

Needless to say, neither of them were men you’d want to find pissed off at you in a dark alley.

As for how they fared against one another? That was something they’d been hell-bent on finding out since day one.

It was still up for debate.

Gabriel readied his fists, jerking his head toward the empty mats to their side.

“Let’s cut out the middlemen, yeah?” Gabriel said, a small smile curling at the corners of his lips as Jack returned back to starting stance, a smirk on his lips, too.

“Think we can bring an end to the stalemate, Reyes?” Jack teased, following Gabriel to the mats and getting into position. Gabriel readied himself as well.

“Hope you like the taste of dirt, Morrison.” He challenged, raising one eyebrow. “Because you’re gonna be eating it.” The words were barely off his tongue when he instantly lunged forward, swiping at Jack with his fist. Jack sidestepped it, then took another step back as Gabriel swung again. He’d known that was coming, but he also knew Gabriel was just toying with him right now.

“I’ve eaten in the mess hall here, I’m used to it.” Jack quipped back as he dodged another fist, then came in with a punch of his own. It missed. Another. Missed again. Gabriel kicked, and Jack caught Gabriel’s foot in the palm of his hand and twisted him. Gabriel recovered himself quickly, jamming back and nearly dragging the heel of his foot across Jack’s jaw. Jack managed to duck it, and once again they were face to face, squared off.

They were more serious now, and Jack had to try twice as hard to counter Gabriel as they exchanged punches. He watched the contours of his muscles as his body moved, the curve of his thighs in his sweatpants. Taking note of the slight sheen of sweat, Jack’s insticts were in full gear. He knew Gabriel’s body lied, knew what he expected to be coming wasn’t what was really coming. The only way to beat Gabriel was to react quickly. He’d given up on reading him long ago.

Luckily, Jack was  _ good. _ It didn’t always matter if your opponent could read you, if they couldn’t do anything to stop you.

Gabriel grunted when a feint disrupted his block and a fist hooked around and caught him in the cheek. He growled at the trick Jack had learned from him, moving forward with a swift knee to the other man’s gut. Jack blocked it, but it still had him on the ground from the sheer force of it, and stunned for long enough to feel Gabriel’s fist connect with his face.  _ That  _ knocked him out of it, and he saw an opening as Gabriel got too greedy while going in for another punch.

Jack jammed his elbow into Gabriel’s chest, throwing him off and scrambling to his feet just in time to see Gabriel do the same. The man looked fiery now, burning as sirens went off in Jack’s head. Gabriel came at him full-force, Jack stepping back and ducking to dodge kicks as they came at him. In the mirrored wall behind Gabriel, Jack could see himself being backed into a corner. He tried to move away, but Gabriel was there, fist colliding with the wall beside Jack’s head.

For a moment they stood there, Jack all too aware of the way his blood was pounding, of the sound of crumbling plaster where Gabriel’s fist had connected with the wall.

“There’s an opening, you know.” Gabriel taunted, taking a step closer. Chest bumping against Jack’s, he looked off to the side when he felt Jack’s fingers curl in the front of his tank top. “You’d have to play dirty, but Boy Scout doesn’t have it in him, does he?” He spat, looking back quickly and levelling him with a goading look.

There was a grimace from Jack as Gabriel snorted. He knew what Gabriel was referring to—a swift knee to the groin and Gabriel would be on the floor. His hands were occupied trapping Jack’s shoulders against the wall, keeping him from lunging forward for a headbutt.

It was jeering, the way Gabriel looked at him, blood dripping from his nose and down over his lips. Jack tasted the same in his mouth, and he swallowed it down. They always got so fired up, blood moving through their veins and sweat dripping from their brows—it was so easy, when it was Gabriel. It was something about him that got under Jack’s skin.

“You think that’s true?” Jack asked, tilting his chin up and glaring at Gabriel. Gabriel couldn’t resist leaning just a bit closer, pressing Jack harder against the wall to accentuate his point.

“Oh blondie, I know it is.” Gabriel growled, right into Jack’s face.

On any other day, Jack wouldn’t have imagined playing dirty. He wanted to beat Gabriel fair and square, and even now, he could have. Today, however, was different. If Gabriel wanted to see him play dirty, then he would oblige.

It was then that Jack did the opposite of what Gabriel was anticipating, not shoving him off but bringing him forward. Their mouths knocked together, Gabriel’s wide with surprise as Jack kissed him, tongue sliding past his lips in no time. Jack’s hand nudged his beanie off and slid into his hair, taking a handful as he walked Gabriel back, still kissing him hard before breaking away with a swift bite to the man’s lower lip.

Gabriel looked at him, a bit stunned as he sucked his lower lip between his teeth for just a moment, awe and shock coming off of him in waves. Jack readied himself, shaking off the embarrassment and not wasting a second before delivering a blow to his chest that had Gabriel falling back against the mat. Jack was on him in a second, bodily pinning down his legs and readying his fist. He was about to bring it down, but he stopped half-way, fingers coming loose as he saw the way Gabriel was staring straight at him, not fighting back.

“Gabriel.” Jack came gruffly, fist coming down into the mat beside his head. Gabriel didn’t even flinch, just staring at Jack with half-lidded eyes. Jack tore his away for a moment, trying to understand as his gaze flicked around, from the rise and fall of Gabriel’s chest to the sight of him straddling the man’s thighs that reflected back at him in the mirror. 

“Look at me.” Gabriel finally said, voice smooth, sultry gravel that made Jack shudder. A pair of hands skated up Jack’s thighs slowly, tentatively, and Jack snapped his eyes back to Gabriel. He could vaguely feel something hard beneath him, Gabriel not looking even a little shy as he pulled Jack down, bucking his hips up and grinding his growing erection into him.

The breath caught in Jack’s throat, but he willed himself to stay calm, placing his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders and pretending the sensual roll of the man’s hips didn’t have his mind slowing and his own body taking interest.

“This mean I win?” Jack came, breathlessly as he tried to feign normalcy.  

Gabriel was having none of it, and had them flipped in a heartbeat, pressing Jack flat against the mats and kissing him. Jack moaned against his lips briefly, eyes wide in surprise before quickly fluttering closed at the feeling of hands settling in the curve of his trim waist. They remained there, still, for only as long as it took for Jack to start kissing back. In a moment those hands were all over, sliding up the back of Jack’s shirt and then back down over his thighs, the warmth of Gabriel’s touch reaching him through the thin material of their training clothes.

Pulling back, Gabriel mouthed along Jack’s neck and then back towards his ear, where he gave a small huff of a chuckle that Jack could feel against his skin. “Not even close, blondie.” Gabriel muttered, lips half-pressed against the other man as he pulled back completely, fingers wrapping around Jack’s throat and pressing him flat against the mats.

Wincing against the hand, Jack grunted before relenting, mouth open as heavy breaths rolled over his lips. He stared up at Gabriel with his brows furrowed, eyes drinking in the sight of Gabriel looming over him like a dark cloud, threatening and intense and arousing all in one. The hand at the base of his neck tightened, and Jack couldn’t resist the urge to shudder, eyes slipping lower to the bulge in Gabriel’s pants.

“You really get off on this, huh?” Jack said, voice strained as he licked his lips—it was hypocritical at best. Shifting uncomfortably beneath Gabriel, he realized he was just as turned on. Tentatively, he brought his hands up, skating his palms across Gabriel’s thighs. God, they were just as solid as they looked, with just enough give beneath his fingers when he squeezed.

A slight growl was Gabriel’s response when Jack took the initiative to slide a hand over the tent in the front of his sweatpants, Gabriel’s hand relaxing and slipping away from Jack’s throat. It lingered on his chest while Jack continued to work him through the fabric, his own face growing hotter as he familiarized himself with what it was Gabriel was packing.

Sucking back his lip, Jack couldn’t help the excited shiver that went through him when Gabriel smirked down at him and hooked a finger in the hem of his sweatpants.

“Hungry?” Gabriel teased, junk bouncing obscenely as he tugged a few times at his pants. Jack grimaced. He certainly wasn’t shy about his own size—had no reason to be—but Gabriel was  _ big,  _ as far as Jack could tell. Admitting that his mouth was watering at the sight of it was something he wouldn’t do, but it could certainly be inferred from the way Jack grabbed Gabriel’s hips and pulled him closer.

Gabriel hummed in excitement, pleased to scoot himself forward and Jack raised to one elbow. He watched as Jack peeled his sweatpants down along with his briefs, tugging them down just beneath his heavy pair of balls. There was a drop of moisture on the head of the thick cock that bobbed freely, mostly hard as Jack’s mouth hovered only several inches from it.

Jack’s hands were still for the most part, his fingers stroking Gabriel’s thighs just barely through his sweatpants. Slowly he moved one up, fingers sliding beneath the fabric and hooking his thumb atop it to hike the sweat-damp tank top up and over the muscled contours of his stomach. Jack looked almost intrigued, taking in the sight of the man baring himself to him before his gaze drifted back down to Gabriel’s cock.

It was like a dream, how they’d ended up like this, Jack’s mind hazy and hot as he tried to remember, before giving up and leaning forward to take Gabriel into his mouth. Gabriel instantly groaned out, Jack’s mouth warm and wet and his tongue swirling around the fat head of his cock eagerly. Immediately his hands were on him, fingers carding blond hair before taking hold, and using it as leverage to thrust himself deeper.

At first, Jack was groaning in surprise around a mouthful of Gabriel, who felt the other man scrambling for just a moment against his front. Gabriel’s hips stuttered briefly, before picking up pace when he felt Jack reach and take a hold of his hips, swallowing his cock down eagerly.

When his cock bumped against the back of Jack’s throat and slid deeper, Gabriel’s head rolled back as he let out low, drawn-out groan, thrusting his hips shallowly as he fucked Jack’s throat.

“I always thought you’d give good head.” Gabriel said, grunting a few times and accentuating each one with a hard thrust. Jack moaned around each one, trying to breathe through his nose and taking in the heady, masculine smell of the other man. It was intoxicating, and he inhaled as deeply as he could until the need for oxygen overcame him. He reluctantly pulled off, letting Gabriel’s cock slide wetly from his mouth.

Lips red and abused, Jack breathed heavily as he recognized the vague wetness in the corners of his eyes. A hand tilted his chin up, the rough pad of a thumb stroking across his lower lip. “You’re rough.” He breathed out, pulling at the fingers of one of his gloves, before tugging it the rest of the way off with his teeth. With his bare hand he started stroking Gabriel slowly, feeling the way the thick vein on the underside slid against his palm. He brought his mouth closer, teasing the head with his tongue or licking a stripe from base to tip before he sunk his lips over him and worked his cock shallowly in his mouth.

Gabriel snorted above him, tilting his head to the side as he took Jack’s hair in his fist once more and dragged him closer. “Fuck—you like it though.” He hissed between gritted teeth, feeling Jack’s mouth engulf his member, this time making Jack moan around it as if in agreement. Jack’s hands travelled up Gabriel’s front now, feeling the contours of his hips and over his stomach. Gabriel lifted his shirt with his free hand, giving the man more access as he slid his arm around the small of Gabriel’s waist and pulled him closer.

Gabriel bit into his lip as he felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm coiling in his gut, and it was tempting to just spend himself over Jack’s tongue or onto his face—but that wasn’t what he wanted, not entirely.

“Alrighty—“ Gabriel said finally, shoving Jack back by the shoulder. “—before I bust one right here, c’mon.” He finished with a grunt, watching the other man fall back against his elbows, a bit of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“Thought that was the point.” Jack said bluntly, wiping the saliva away on the back of his arm,  and blinking up at Gabriel as the man looked around. Spotting his duffle bag, Gabriel leaned back to reach for it and pull it close. Jack couldn’t help his curiosity when Gabriel produced a foil packet, holding it between his teeth as he tossed the bag away.

“Who was that for?” Jack was unable to resist asking, wondering why Gabriel would’ve already been prepared for something like this. If it was jealousy, Jack did a good job of hiding it beneath his nonchalance.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, taking what he’d previously thought was an overly-hopeful packet of lube in his fingers. “You.” He responded simply, once more coming down and capturing Jack’s lips. He pressed him back down against the mats, this time kissing him breathless until Jack’s mind was spinning. “Had my eyes on you for a while now.” Gabriel said, lower. “Though, it seems like I could’ve just pulled down my pants and let you go to town.”

Jack furrowed his brow, managing to look at least indignant about that. “That was almost charming.” He said a bit gruffly, a slight jump in his voice as a hand slid down the back of his sweatpants to take a firm hold of his ass and  _ squeeze _ . He bit his lip, trying not to moan out in anticipation as Gabriel kneaded him.

When he saw the look of amused surprise on Gabriel’s face, Jack’s cheeks burned.

“Going commando, huh? Looks like you were ready for me, too.” He said with a grin, before flipping Jack over, and pinning his arms to the small of his back. Jack was readily obedient—happy to be manhandled, something most people couldn’t manage to do with someone like him—letting his cheek fall against the cool material of the mat.

“It’s laundry day, Gabe. Leave me alone.” He protested weakly, grinding back against Gabriel’s hips when he felt them press flush against his ass. His cock fit snugly in the curve of his ass, Gabriel grinding it there a few times before shoving his sweatpants down low on his thighs. From the corners of his eyes Jack watched Gabriel tear the packet of lube open with his teeth, before letting his eyes slip shut.

“You really wanted me? Or are you just trying to sound suave?” Jack murmured half into the floor, before turning so that his cheek rested against the mat. He was still warm all over, like something inside him was radiating heat like a damn furnace, making him dizzy with want for the man above him. He could feel the vague ache settling across his body, a result of their earlier sparring. That feeling, however, was quickly stamped out when he felt the wet head of a cock swipe up and down the cleft of his ass, slicking him up. The head of Gabriel’s cock caught against his hole, and he heard the other man hiss. 

“Course I did. I’ve got eyes.” Gabriel said gruffly, gaze lingering over the profile of Jack’s face. It was an easy thing to admire. “—and you’re tight, too.” Gabriel added quickly, pulling away and instead bringing his slick fingers around and giving Jack’s ass a quick smack that had him wincing and burying his face into the mat with a moan as he started the spread him. “You like that?” Gabriel whispered into Jack’s ear, the hand that wasn’t busy sinking fingers knuckle-deep into Jack’s ass moving up to grab a handful of hair.

Jack instantly moved his newly-freed arms to his side to grasp at the mat as Gabriel finger-fucked him, two thick digits working mercilessly. There was nothing gentle about it, Gabriel scissoring him and tugging at his hair so hard that the painful ache of it only made Jack harder, hips moving to get his fingers further inside and to get some friction against his erection.

The sensation of lips against the back of his neck had Jack panting as Gabriel kissed hotly down his back, feeling muscles convulse beneath him as Jack tried to fuck himself on Gabriel’s fingers.

“If we had the time, I’d do this until you came all over yourself.” Gabriel’s voice was low and husky, like something that vibrated its way down to Jack’s core. “But someone could walk in here any time, see Jack goddamn Morrison writhing on the ground like a slut for me.” He kept teasing, leaning down and trying for Jack’s lips to kiss him roughly. “How would you like that? How would you like everyone to know how badly Golden Boy wants to get it?” 

Jack could barely form anything coherent with how turned on he was—he wasn’t a talker, like Gabriel was.  In the midst of the embarrassment that made him flush red down to his thighs, Jack managed something out, growling against the kiss Gabriel was pressing sloppily to the corner of his mouth. “Your eyes only, Gabriel.” He came, trying not to sound quite as desperate as he felt. Gabriel’s fingers stuttered, before stilling a moment. Jack’s shoulders heaved, as he managed something more. “Only you get to see me like this.” He finished, only to be taken aback as Gabriel pulled his fingers free, growling beneath his breath as he kissed Jack’s neck as fiercely and possessively as he could manage.

Jack shivered as the feeling of teeth sinking into his skin cut through the warm press of lips, Gabriel sucking a dark bruise into his skin. His hands gripped Jack greedily, groping and stroking him beneath his shirt. With a surprised grunt as the fat head of Gabriel’s cock pressed against his hole, Jack pushed back eagerly, trying to get more of the man inside him. He knew Gabriel would take the bait, knew he was the type to be territorial, to want to stake his claim—that was, of course, what Jack wanted. He wanted Gabriel to take him, to claim him, to leave bruises on his hips and all over his body.  He knew Gabriel could, knew that he  _ would _ .

Jack was dying for it.

Gabriel’s cock sank in easily, sliding through the resistance Jack’s body offered until Gabriel was pressed flush against him, eyes closed as he let Jack adjust to the intrusion. He tried to keep his cool, something difficult when Jack was  _ tight _ , insides clamping down around his cock like a vice. He wasn’t talking anymore, no more clever jokes or sly comments as he started to thrust shallowly into Jack’s hole. With every stroke of his thick cock stretching Jack further, it became easier and easier, until his cock was sliding from base to tip over and over. His slipped out entirely once or twice, thrust back in until his balls were pressed flush against Jack’s ass, and he was buried to the hilt in tight, velvet heat.

“God, Gabe…” Jack’s voice trailed off, almost pathetically as he rolled his head forward, forehead pressed flush against the mat that was nearly as hot as his face by now. He could feel and hear the obscene, wet sounds as Gabriel fucked him deep, each time feeling the wetness at his own front grow more and more obvious, like each thrust was pushing it out of him.

Gabriel inhaled deeply through his nose, speeding up his thrusts until Jack was clawing against the mats. He was moaning freely now, low and rasped out sounds that tore their way from his throat. Jack had to bring one arm forward and bury his burning face in it to stifle the noises that came out every time Gabriel’s cock railed into just the right spot inside of him.

It was then that Gabriel pulled his head back up by a fistful of blond hair, earning himself a broken-off groan that sounded suspiciously like his own name. Gabriel shuddered, pulling Jack close until their bodies were pressed flush. The whole time Gabriel was murmuring what sounded like praise into the nape of his neck, breath hot as he kept Jack pinned bodily to the mats. The resulting smack of skin was enough to make his eyes roll back, and the feeling of Jack’s receptive body taking his cock so well was like some sort of paradise.

Jack had never been so turned on, relishing the weight of someone like Gabriel holding him down and fucking him thoroughly and unapologetically into the ground. His eyes flicked forward to the mirrors, where he could see himself sinking into the mats with every hard thrust. He could see the fierce concentration on Gabriel’s face, how wrapped up he was in every roll of Jack’s hips and every hitch of his breath when Gabriel went just a  _ bit  _ deeper than he had the time before.

It was strange to think that they were down here, dripping with sweat and a bit of each other’s blood and going at it like they were. Gabriel had been right—they could be caught at any moment, and whether that was  _ likely  _ or not didn’t seem to factor into how much the concept alone thrilled Jack. 

Gabriel caught Jack looking at him from the corner of his eyes, and he couldn’t help the slight curve of his lips as he took ahold of Jack’s hips and gave a few particularly hard thrusts. Jack’s eyes instantly fluttered closed, each jolt of Gabriel’s hips pushing out another moan as his fingers curled into the mat. He looked flushed and utterly wrecked beneath Gabriel, his eyes watering and his moans broken as he took whatever Gabriel dished out. It was addicting, the look on Jack’s face each time Gabriel’s cock hit him just right and then slid in deep, before pulling back out and doing it all over again. 

Gabriel felt it hot in the pit of his stomach, so close to spending himself but not quite there—in a split second he was pulling Jack back, Jack instantly rising with him and onto his hands and knees. The new position had Jack bouncing with every thrust, arms shaking as Gabriel kneeled behind him and pounded away with everything he had. The hands on Jack’s hips dragging him back over and over had Gabriel’s cock going deeper than ever, deeper than Jack thought was possible until he felt it in his core, the wet pull of his body so apparent each time Gabriel moved.

“Gonna come,” Gabriel bit off his warning, lowering himself down and wrapping one arm around Jack’s neck, as the other steadied himself against the mat as he never lost rhythm with his hips. “—Wanna come inside you, make you walk back to the showers feeling it down your thighs.” His voice was intoxicating, smooth and rough and convincing enough that Jack could only nod in consent. He was so close, Gabriel’s words almost enough to push him right over the edge—

“—Maybe keep you nice and wet, and I’ll drag you to my bed and spread your legs again. Slide right in.” Gabriel added after a second, heavy breaths carding through Jack’s blond hair.

“Yeah.” Jack rasped out, pressing back against Gabriel desperately, words giving him what he needed to be brutally thrust into an orgasm, fucking back against Gabriel’s cock as he came hard against the mats. He groaned out, shuddering in Gabriel’s arms, body seizing up tight and feeling every throb as Gabriel edged closer. Jack felt him pulsing, all raw and warm as Gabriel came deep inside of him. He buried his face into Jack’s hair, smelling the sweat and the masked scent of shampoo as he groaned the other man’s name. His arms fell away, briefly stopping at Jack’s waist to steady him as he nearly went limp.

Jack wanted to say something, about the soreness in his hips or the bruises he could feel forming on his skin, or about how mind-blowingly amazing that had been and how Gabriel was cordially invited to his bed any time he damn well pleased after something that good. Instead he remained silent—mostly silent, save for the few moans Gabriel pushed out when he thrust his half-hard cock a few more times into Jack’s oversensitive body. Jack felt him like an open nerve, gritting his teeth and whimpering before Gabriel finally slipped out, leaving him fucked open and wet and with arms that trembled as they tried to hold him up in the wake of his orgasm.

Deciding mentally to say ‘screw it’, Jack tugged his pants up, rolling to the side and settling back against the mats. His eyes slipped mostly shut, until he was staring hazily through his lashes, watching as Gabriel tugged his own sweatpants up. He went to hover over Jack, carefully avoiding the mess that was on the ground courtesy of Jack Morrison.  

Hands planted above Jack’s shoulders, Gabriel looked down at the other man, his breathing only just starting to even out. He narrowed his eyes, peering at Jack for a long time, before leaning in kissing him. A hand made its way to Gabriel’s chin Jack tilting it to deepen the kiss. At the first hint of tongue Gabriel pulled back, breathing out heavily through his nostrils before a smirk spread across his features. “I win.” He muttered, making to move away, only for a hand to curl in the damp front of his shirt, and drag him back down.

Their lips connected again fiercely, Jack dominating the kiss and flipping him over, so that he was pinning Gabriel against the mats. With another bite to Gabriel’s full lower lip he pulled away, settling back against the man’s thighs and resting his splayed hands over the other man’s chest.  “We’re one to one.” He said, tilting his head up and smirking down at Gabriel.

He stood to his feet then, leaving Gabriel to stare at him with pursed lips as Jack fished a towel from his own bag, He made his way over, giving a sidelong glance to Gabriel as he pushed himself up, before turning back to clean up the evidence of what had transpired.

“Boy Scout.” Gabriel snorted, slapping Jack’s ass as he bent over, making the man jump slightly. He turned to Gabriel with an unamused expression, watching Gabriel feign innocence before moving to gather up his duffle bag.

Jack sighed, finishing up. He shouldered his bag onto his back, coiling the soiled towel up in his hands tightly. When he passed Gabriel in the hall Jack whipped him with it across the ass, grinning and moving past as the other man yelped out loud, before cursing at him under his breath. Jack chuckled, glancing over his shoulder and watching as Gabriel followed after him, a slight smirk spread across his features. 

They fell into step, until Jack suddenly stopped. 

“Aren’t the showers the other way?” He asked, suspecting that he knew more or less where Gabriel was going. He tried to give Gabriel the benefit of the doubt, but that ended up being a mistake when Gabriel slung an arm around Jack’s waist.

“We’re going to my room.” Gabriel came simply, chest puffing slightly as he dragged Jack along. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I wasn’t done with you.” The hand on his waist dropped down to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. 

Not even a second later, and Gabriel found himself shoved up against the nearest wall, Jack pinning him there and speaking into his ear, voice low and husky. 

“Well, then it's a good thing I’m not done with you, either.” 

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos if you enjoyed, ty!


End file.
